Almost Paradise
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: [Hoffs/Hanson fluff.] "Almost paradise. We're knocking on heaven's door. Almost paradise. How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise . . ."


**Just some Hoffs/Hanson fluff. Inspired by the song "Almost Paradise", sung by Ann Wilson (Heart) and Mike Reno (Loverboy) and from the 1984 movie _Footloose._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Almost Paradise<strong>_

Officer Tom Hanson Junior glanced up from his desk and shot a glance at his fellow Jump Street officer, Judith Marie Hoffs. Douglas Penhall and Harry Truman "H.T." Ioki were out at a baseball game, and since it was a Friday night, Captain Adam Fuller was at home watching a football game on TV. No high school kids were committing a crime—that they knew of—and the two of them were alone in the chapel. It was almost one of Hanson's dreams come true, but he was wary of acting it out. Besides, Hoffs could easily kill him if she wanted.

Every single time Hanson was having fun and let down his guard, something bad happened. When he was sixteen and waiting for his dad to pick him up after the Valentine's day dance, his father had been killed. Afterward, he never really became close with anyone or anything.

-oOo-

Judy, feeling that she was being watched, looked over at Hanson, the only other person in Jump Street Chapel. Somehow, she wasn't at all surprised to see his eyes trained on her. What _did _surprise her, however, was the intensity in those brown orbs.

After being alone for so long, maybe she was due for a little romance. Considering they were alone, well . . . How could either of them had known that all they needed was each other?

"Hey, Jude."

Startled, she looked up from her paperwork only to find Tom inches away. Apparently, his butt had decided to park itself on her desk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He smiled, but something about him was uneasy. Ah well; he'd tell her soon enough.

Or not. She could almost swear she saw . . . was it desire? In his eyes. Then his gaze dropped to her lips, and she knew he was going to kiss her. _Do I want him to? _she thought. _. . ._ _Yes._

Hanson leaned in close, his lips brushing lightly against hers. Jus that tiny contact was almost paradise.

-oOo-

Ever since Amy had been killed and his relationship with District Attorney Jackie Garrett had fallen apart, it seemed that—to Hanson—perfect love was so hard to find. Not that he'd ever really thought about settling down, but . . .

Hoffs gave him a curious look. "What'd you do that for?"

He had to think about that for a moment. Finally Tom said, "Look, I'm just gonna throw this out there. Judy, would you want to go out sometime?"

"Not bowling, I hope," she teased.

Hanson had to smile at that. "No, not bowling. But if you want to . . ."

"Oh, do yourself a favor and quit while you're ahead, Hanson."

She must have read his mind.

-oOo-

In truth, Judy was happy that he'd finally asked her out. How often had she daydreamed about this? Now it was finally coming true, and she could share all of them with him.

Laughing softly, she rose from her seat and walked around her desk to face him. Kissing him again just felt so _right_. She didn't care that they could be pulled from Jump Street. Not when they held their future together in their own hands.

Slightly startled, Hanson didn't return her kiss at first. Then his hands slipped around to her back and he angled his head to kiss her more deeply.

Warmth swirled through her. How could she ask for more than this, when they were metaphorically knocking on heaven's door. To Judy this was paradise. Well, almost paradise.

-oOo-

Tom was starting to feel lightheaded, although whether that was because of oxygen deprivation or the way she made him feel, he wasn't sure.

Finally they broke apart. He swallowed and rasped, "How do we explain this to Fuller?"

Instead of answering, she kissed him again. In her arms, salvation for his troubled life wasn't all that far away.

_Almost paradise.  
>We're knockin' on heaven's door.<br>Almost paradise.  
>How could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes.  
>Paradise.<br>Paradise.  
>Paradise.<em>


End file.
